


I Nearly Get Sliced By A Demigod

by randomkilljoy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkilljoy/pseuds/randomkilljoy
Summary: Rachel's POV of her first meeting with Percy. Thanks to the lovely Dragonbookworm1 on FFN for help with the title, I love you. This was written nearly a year ago by a twelve-year-old me (uploaded on FFN on July 9, 2019) so it's not the greatest, but it's kinda sweet.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare & Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I Nearly Get Sliced By A Demigod

**Author's Note:**

> yo it's another old ffn fic im putting up here. i mean everything important is in the summary so uh. also im on mobile and tags are confusing. also there's like extremely minimal one sided perachel. ok read

One second, I was blowing my nose. The next second, there was a sword in my gut.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?" 

The boy was about my age, medium height, messy black hair, and bright sea green eyes. And I'll admit, he was kinda cute, too. The bronze sword that had just somehow passed through my abdomen, leaving me without a scratch somehow, however, was not cute in the slightest. 

"You're mortal!" the boy exclaimed, dumbfounded.

I looked at him in disbelief. As if he wasn't? "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"

"I didn't—Wait, you can see it's a sword?"

Who did this guy think he was? Was he mocking me? I just rolled my eyes. He wasn't worth my time.

"Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," I responded. Then I unleashed all my questions. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you?" I observed him once again, and finally took notice of his clothes. He appeared to be wearing—was that lion fur? I added that to the very long list of questions I had.

I continued to ask as many questions as my brain could process, until the boy snapped his fingers in front of my face and said, "You don't see a sword. It's just a ballpoint pen."

I blinked. He looked like he was concentrating hard on that. Strange. "Um...no. It's a sword, weirdo."

"Who _are_ you?" He demanded. Rude. Like _I_ was the one that ran a sword through _him._

I huffed and told him my full name: "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer _my_ questions, or should I scream for security?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

"In a hurry or in trouble?"

"Um, sort of both."

I looked over his shoulder and saw a horrifying sight: semi-human creatures with dull gray skin and yellow eyes. I realized then why the boy was so nervous and jittery, why he was "in a hurry and in trouble," and found part of a possible explanation for why his sword had passed right through me.

"Bathroom!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

Fortunately, he listened to me. I didn't want to see him get hurt. He slipped inside the boys' bathroom...and left me to deal with the _creatures_. 

As they neared closer, it became apparent to me that the creatures were some form of skeleton, but nothing like you'd see on TV. Up close, their skin was transparent, and I could see their bones. 

But I had to save both myself and the boy. So I did what earned me my chatterbox title as a kid: I talked the ears off of anyone in a five foot radius. 

"Oh my god! Did you _see_ that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell." 

The skeletons clattered away towards the turbines. After they moved far enough away, I opened the door for the boy. "All clear. But you better hurry." I hoped I didn't look as bad as I felt.

He peeked around the corner where the skeletons were. "I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"What are those things?" I asked. "They looked like—"

"Skeletons?"

I nodded.

"Do yourself a favor," he told me. "Forget it. Forget you ever saw me."

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. That too."

I had one more question, though. "But who are you?"

"Percy Gotta-go!" Then he bolted away. 

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?"


End file.
